Jurassic Park: Survival
by Ganner Storm
Summary: An Airplane crash lands on Isla Sorna during a storm, and is carrying a family and a few of their friends. They get split up from each other. Will they survive Isla Sorna or will they become the prey from the madness within the island? Read and Review pls
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: Survival

An Airplane crash lands on Isla Sorna during a storm, and is carrying a family and a few of their friends. They get split up from each other. Will they survive Isla Sorna or will they become the prey from the madness within the island?

This story is set after Jurassic Park III, not that it matters.

Chapter One Crash

The Learjet 45 was flying through the dark sky of the night, passing over the South Pacific Ocean. The Learjet was flying from New Zealand to stop at Costa Rica and then onto Florida. The Learjet was carrying a family of four; Aaron Davis, his wife Celia, and his two kids; Richard—who was ten years old and Lauren who was fourteen years old, who were a very rich and wealthy family and they owned this private jet that they use to travel from country to country. This time they had taken a few of their friends from Florida with them on the trip; Robert Mall—one of Aaron's business partners for his company, The Davis Enterprise, as well as Harry Kewel—a close friend of the Davis family and his wife Loretta, and their son Michael. The only other two people onboard the Learjet were the two pilots Frank and Jimmy. The two pilots had been stuck in the pilot cabin for just over an hour or so.

"It looks like there's going to be a storm," Jimmy remarked as he looked at the small computer display above the controls showed them the weather patterns in the local area.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," Frank replied. "I'm just going to the toilet, and getting a drink. I'll be right back." Frank got up and walked out of the pilot's cabin. He walked down the small aisle of the airplane to the toilet, going past all the passengers, smiling at Aaron.

"It shouldn't take too long now, to get back to civilisation," Jimmy said to Aaron, as he passed by his seat. "About an hour or two till we reach Costa Rica."

"Good," Aaron answered affirmatively.

Jimmy was sat in the co-pilot seat, flying the airplane through the rain storm clouds. The only thing he could see now was darkness, and the only bit of light in the sky came from the strobe lights on the aircraft. He suddenly thought he saw something else out of the cockpit, move through the clouds at an incredible speed—but no he thought the dark was playing tricks on his mind. Then suddenly the whole Aircraft shook violently as something slammed into it from the starboard side of the ship.

"W-what was that?" Jimmy said aloud. Then something crashed into the port side of the Learjet, making it tremble once more; then there was a moment of silence. But then the attack continued with something landing on top of the air plane; causing it to strain slightly due to the extra weight.

Frank had finished using the toilet and had taken out a can of Soda from the small cooler at the back of the plane just before the attack had started. He could hear and see the younger children screaming and panicking as well as the parents, who were trying their best to calm them down.

"W-what is it? What's going on?" Aaron demanded, as he stood up in his seat.

Frank could hear the scraping of the metal from the creature's claws.

"Calm down," Frank said, but as he spoke the aircraft trembled violently as something else landed on top of the small aircraft; as it did that, the Learjet began to dip slightly.

"It won't be able to take too much more weight," Harry said panicking.

Frank could still hear the scraping of claws against the metal, whatever they were knew there must be food for them inside here; the humans themselves. As he came into the cabin, he saw Jimmy was standing up from his seat.

"Frank we've got a problem," Jimmy told him.

"How about two problems?" Frank suggested.

"No one of the engines is at a critical level, it's going to blow out," Jimmy told him, trying to keep calm. And then a second after he had said that; Frank saw it flash on one of the screens Engine 2 power out and the Learjet began to dip downwards. They felt some of the pressure release as one of the flying creatures departed from the doomed Learjet.

Frank turned around back to the aisle. "Everybody fasten your seatbelts," He ordered them. They followed his orders without question, and both pilots sat down in their seats and buckled their seat belts. The Learjet began by dipping down towards the Earth, it was slowly going into a full on nose dive. Frank held onto the yoke with both hands to try and make the aircraft level out. They felt the pressure of the second creature fly off the Learjet, and for a moment Frank could sigh in relief. The Learjet was slowly coming back into their control; levelling out slightly but still dipping downwards.

"We might actually make it," Frank said, looking at Jimmy. Then the Learjet tumbled to its starboard; a huge impact from one or more of the creatures, knocking it about in the sky. Once again they were losing control, and it flashed on the screen 'Engine One near Critical'.

"Cut the engine power now, before it blows out," Frank ordered.

"Are you mad?" Jimmy exclaimed.  
"We're going to lose it anyway," Frank said

Jimmy reluctantly turned off the last engine they had, and were now flying without any engines. This time two creatures crashed into the Learjet, into its port side, making it nearly go upside down.

"We're gaining speed, and losing height rapidly," Jimmy reported. "Everybody get into the proper crash positions, hands over your necks." He called to the passengers but it was hard with all their screaming. He looked back through the cockpit window, and the darkness was flashing all around him; encroaching them like a deadly plague. "Brace for impact," Frank said. "We're just above the sea level—" His words were cut off as they crashed; the Learjet crashed on land, the cockpit window smashed as it hit the ground. Suddenly darkness was everywhere.

Frank felt pain all over him, especially in the head, even before he opened his eyes. He opened them and saw that they had indeed crashed, the forward window was smashed and all he could see was part of a tree, branches and leaves. He looked over at Jimmy, who was unconscious in his seat; but he could hear him breathing, so he was alive.

"Anyone awake back there?" Frank called out to the rest of them onboard. His reply was several moans and groans from the passengers.

"F-frank, w-where…." Jimmy said starting to come round.

"We've crashed somewhere in the Southern Pacific Ocean, somewhere on the way to Costa Rica," Frank told him. "I'm just going to check on the others."

Frank unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed to his feet with a bit of effort, walked out of the cabin and down the aisle. He looked at each passenger; some were waking up from their semi-conscious or unconscious states of mind.

"We have to move," Frank said. "We have to see if there is anyone here that can help us."

"W-where are we?" Robert Mall moaned.

"On an island somewhere in the Pacific," Frank said. "That's where we travelling over when we crashed. Which island, I cannot be sure."

"We're not on that dinosaur island are we?" Aaron asked.

"It's hard to say for the time being," Frank said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until you find out," Aaron said.

"Well you can just stay here then, stuck in an airplane up in the trees," Frank said.

"What do you mean by up in the trees?" Loretta asked.

"I mean we're stuck up in a tree," Frank told them.

"Oh," Loretta replied.

"We need to get out of here, before we fall out," Frank said. "Come on move everyone." Everyone reluctantly got up from their seats. "We're going to have to look for a safe way down onto the ground." He turned and walked towards the door, and unlocked it; forcing it open. He immediately saw a large bog down below them and thick jungle with many high trees, and a sort of path way off to the left where the grass had been trampled just beyond the bog that went into the jungle. He could hear deep, resonant animal sounds coming from the Jungle that sounded deeper than all the birds he's ever heard.

"An amazing view," Jimmy commented, that sounded very loud in Frank's ears. Frank looked over his shoulder and Jimmy standing right behind him.

"Oh sorry," Jimmy said stepping back.

"Right, we are indeed surrounded by jungle," Frank told everyone. "But there doesn't seem to be straight clear way down."

"We can't just stay up here," Harry Kewel spoke up.

"Of course we can't stay up here," Frank said.

"Well, what can we do then?" Aaron asked.

"We'll have to either jump down, see if it's at all possible to climb down the tree, or wait for the Learjet to fall off this branch or whatever and fall into the bog," Jimmy answered. He and the rest of them heard loud animal noises coming from the jungle. Frank instinctively turned around to look out the opened door and gaze out into the jungle; he saw a small herd of animals coming up the trampled grass pathway, except they weren't normal animals, they were large four legged reptile animals with huge duckbills. They were dinosaurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Welcome to Isla Sorna 

"Oh my god," Aaron said from his window seat, looking out at the dinosaurs walking through the jungle.

"Woah," Michael, Loretta and Harry's son, exclaimed as he pressed his face against the seat.

"It looks as though we are on the dinosaur island, at least one of the islands," Frank said.

"Could we go down and stroke them?" Michael asked, turning to look at his father.

"Urm, It's going to be very dangerous out there son," Harry replied. "We aren't armed or prepared for something like this." As he had finished speaking, he himself looked out one of the other windows and watched the duck billed dinosaurs make their way up the grassy pathway and they were heading to their right; and after a few moments they disappeared from their range.

"I think they were Parasaurolophus, I've seen them before in books," Aaron said.

"When have you had time to study dinosaurs?" Celia, his wife questioned mockingly.

"I used to study them when I was younger, in my teen years so to speak," Aaron answered honestly.

"I see," Celia replied.

"Does anyone have their cell phones with them?" Frank asked turning back to face the rest of the people onboard.

"Yes, I do," Aaron replied. He looked down at the floor at his bag and picked it up. He opened up the main compartment and took out his mobile phone and tried to phone one of his business partners in Florida but it had no signal.

"I've got no signal," Aaron said, shaking his head.

"Anyone else have a cell phone?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. He took his out of his pocket, and tried it. Again no signal. "No signal."

"Right, that means we have to get off this air craft and look for a better reception," Frank said. After he had finished speaking, he heard a loud snapping sound; the branch that was holding the plane up, was giving way.

"Oh no," Frank said, shaking his head.

"It's the quickest way down," Jimmy said.

"Kids get seated," Aaron said, and the kids sat down and put on their belts as the branch snapped fully.

"Hold onto something!" Jimmy shouted out to everyone. The Learjet fell out of the tree and into the swamp down below. Thankfully the bog wasn't that deep as for now the Learjet remained floating on the surface. Jimmy sighed in relief.

"Is everyone still alive?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Harry answered first, and then came a small wave of moans.

"Well we've got to get going, if we're going to survive this place," Jimmy said.

"Bring anything you'll need," Frank said. He walked into the cabin to check there was anything they could take with them, but there didn't seem to be anything that could be used in emergency.

"Nothing in here for us to take," Frank said coming out of the cabin. He looked out of the opened doorway, he saw that they were definitely surrounded by a bog, and they had to walk across it to get to dry land. "We need to cross the bog to get to the dry land."

"Shall we get going then?" Richard, Aaron's son asked.

"Yeah," Frank answered. "I'll go first." Frank walked off the learjet and into the bog. It was deep as it went up to his chest. He immediately felt the boggy water seep into his shoes, socks, his trousers and his top. "Wonderful," He said sarcastically to himself. "You can come out of the plane, it doesn't matter if you go one at a time, two a time, and you're still going to get wet." Frank called back to them and then after a few more moments of going through this bog, he stepped onto the ground. The next to get off the crashed airplane was Lauren, who was forced to swim through it as she was too short to walk through it. Then her brother, Richard followed closely behind her. Celia and Loretta were the next two off the learjet, followed by Harry, Aaron and Jimmy.

They were all relieved to be standing back on the ground.

"So where do we go from here?" Aaron asked, as he looked hopeless at the jungle around him.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Celia answered him, with another question.

"Well I don't know anything about survival," Aaron said.

"I thought you were the dinosaur expert," Celia shot back.

"Most humans and scientists don't really know how they behaved, or how intelligent they were, and as far as the San Diego incident was concerned; they are dangerous and troublesome." Aaron said. "Also that had nothing to do with survival in a jungle where you don't have any food available."

_Why did we have to get stuck on an island filled with dinosaurs with a bunch of people, who didn't know shit about survival?_ Jimmy thought to himself, grimly. At least he had watched a few survival programs, and had a few books about it; but again he wasn't an expert nor was anybody that was with them, as far as he was concerned.

"We should look for some kind of shelter, or there might be some buildings left behind that the company, InGen left behind." Frank said.

"Where do we even start looking for equipment?" Loretta asked.

"Well we start here, obviously," Frank answered. They heard a low squeaking sound of animal close by.

"What's that?" Lauren asked her brother, but he just shook his shoulders.

Frank looked around at the jungle; it all seemed to be normal. Then he saw something small come out of the bushes. It was a green skinned dinosaur that walked on two feet, with brown marks going across its back. It had a beak as a mouth and a tail with black marks going across the green skin. The dinosaur had small sharp claws on its four fingered hands and three fingered feet.

"What's that?" Celia whispered to Aaron, stepping closer to him.

"I think it's a Hypsilophodon," Aaron replied. "I can't be sure."

The Hypsilophodon looked up at Frank, who was the closest to the dinosaur. The Hypsy then ran past Frank, and across the trampled grass path and back into the jungle.

"He's cute; could we catch him and keep him as a pet?" Lauren asked, looking up at her mother.

"No honey, he's a wild animal," Celia answered, shaking her head. "He might have a disease."

Lauren sighed, and moaned, in disappointment.

"I suggest we start by following up this path, where that herd of dinosaurs came from," Frank said, pointing to the path that was made by the dinosaurs where the grass had been trampled, on either side was grass and thick jungle of trees, bushes and vegetation.

"That's as good as place as any," Harry said.

"Let's move out then," Frank ordered them. "If you hear any dinosaurs or see them, whatever you do, do nothing, don't shout out, and don't make any jerky or sudden movements. You understand me?"

"Yes," They all replied in unison.

Without questioning him, they quietly began to walk up the pathway.

Michael walked alongside Richard and Lauren, in front of their parents.

"So where do you think all the dinosaurs are?" Michael asked them.

"Not here," Lauren offered as the answer, as they continued to walk up the path that they could see led straight back into the jungle.

They came into the jungle, still walking along this trampled grass. They could hear the sound of running water up ahead.

"Running water," Aaron said. He pushed himself through the bushes; pushing away leaves that got in his way. He came to a large stream that seemed to meander further up the jungle and disappeared from view, behind foliage.

"Is it safe to drink?" Celia asked from behind him.

"It looks clear to me," Aaron said, as he peered into the water on his knees. Celia sat down beside him.

"We shouldn't stay here too long," Frank warned them.

"Why?" Celia asked, looking up at Frank.

"Because predators hunt near—" Frank cut himself off all of a sudden as heard the movement of an anima and a low growling sound. Frank glanced around his surroundings; but only seeing foliage. Frank heard the sound of growling once again, he looked over at Jimmy and shrugged his shoulders. He then stared in horror as the jungle behind Jimmy came to life; an enormous animal appeared from the foliage and launched its huge mouth around Jimmy's legs. Jimmy screamed.

"Help! Help!" Jimmy shouted as the dinosaur dragged his body across the ground.

"Run!" Frank shouted. He watched as the animal disappeared as fast as it had come in the first place. Everybody scattered and ran as fast as they could. Frank ran across the stream along with Richard and Lauren two of the teenagers—as he had turned and grabbed a hold of them and ran as fast as he could, while he lost sight of Robert, Michael Harry and Loretta; the last time he saw them was that they were heading back the way they had come.

Aaron and Celia ran downstream out of panic. They heard another growl from behind them; they looked over and saw the dinosaur that had attacked Jimmy, was now drinking from the water and had growled to mark its presence. They saw the ripped and torn carcass of their pilot. Celia sobbed but then she stepped on a thin twig that snapped. The carnivorous dinosaur's head jerked upwards; looking straight at them.

"Let's keep moving," Aaron said. The two of them turned and ran down the river.

Frank and the two children continued to run after they had gone past the stream, they continued up the bank and into the jungle; leaving the others behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Road

Frank and the two children continued to run through the jungle.

"Let go of us," Richard demanded. Frank instantly released both kids, and looked around in the darkness, with the only light being from the moon up in the sky.

"What do we do now?" Lauren demanded. "I'm hungry."

"There doesn't seem to be anything to eat here." Frank replied. "We have to find some sort of shelter." He said as they slowed down their motion to a slow walk.

"Wouldn't the best place be up in a tree?" Richard said. "I've seen it before in a film."

"Yeah, we could try that. It would have to be very tall to keep us safe from the dinosaurs." Frank said. "We will have to find a tree high and strong enough for us to stay on for the night.

"Do we have to? I just want to sleep." Lauren replied.

"We have too, it's not safe here," Frank answered.

The three of them, slowly moved away from the stream and went back into a pitch black, tomblike silence—apart from the occasional rustling if one of them walked over a branch and their breath, jungle.

"Let's just climb up a tree," Richard said.

"Right," Frank said, looking at the tree in front of them, just looking at the outline of it. "You go first, Richard."

"Sure," Richard replied as he grabbed onto the tree, and using his hands to help lift him upwards, climbing onto the nearest branch he could feel rather than see—which slowed down the process. It took quite a while for all three of them to get high enough onto the tree, to get away from the danger of being eaten from dinosaurs.

"You see, it's safe." Richard said.

"I'm still hungry," Lauren whined.

"Get some sleep." Richard replied.

* * * *

Aaron and Celia had continued running, but stopped short when they could no longer hear the sound of the carnivorous dinosaur. However they could hear the sound of running water from the stream.

"I think it's safe to head back the way we came," Aaron said.

"No," Celia shook her head, still in a sort of shock like state.

"Just breathe in, slowly and deeply," Aaron said.

"Aaron, where are our children?" Celia asked.

"Shit, we must've left them even before that dinosaur drank from the river." Aaron said in growing alarm. "That means we have to head back, or we're going to get lost and killed with our children all alone in this wretched jungle."

"Okay," Celia said, as she started to cry. "They're not completely alone, they're probably with Harry or Robert or the pilot even."

"That's true." Aaron said as he comforted his wife, who was deeply upset from this current situation. Within the jungle, they heard a small chirping sound of animals.

"W-what's that noise?" Celia asked, suddenly becoming alarmed. The two of them turned around to try to locate the source of the noise. The chirping sounds continued, along with the added sound of rustling from the foliage.

"I don't know," Aaron said. "We can't really see what it is anyway." As they both stood in the dark.

"Owwwwww!" Celia shouted out.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"Get it off me!" Celia screamed. "There's something biting my ankle."

Aaron started trying to kick the creature off her leg; but in the dark it was very hard work. He could hear the animal just about tearing into her; he launched his foot out at the source of the noise—kicking the creature as well as kicking his wife in the ankle by accident. The dinosaur let go of its grip on Celia and ran off back into the bushes.

"W-watch where you kick with your feet." Celia said.

"I can't see you properly in the dark." Aaron said.

"I need to rest," Celia sobbed.

"We need to find some shelter, like up in a tree or in a bunker." Aaron said.

"How am I supposed to climb a tree like this?" Celia asked.

"It's either that or stay down here and be eaten by those things." Aaron said.

"Fine then," Celia gave up. They both searched, mainly relying on hands and feet to find the closest tree and occasionally getting help from the moon.

* * * *

It was now early morning, with the sun slowly rising above them. Michael felt the sunlight pour and onto his face. For a moment he wondered where he was until he opened his eyes groggily, as he tried to remember what had happened. Then he remembered the plane crash onto Isla Sorna, and finding the dinosaurs by the river and running back to the plane for shelter. He realised he was first to wake up. He looked over at his Mother and Father, who were both, still asleep for the time being, as was Robert Mall. _Hmm, I think I might go and take a quick look outside before my parents wake up,_ Michael thought to himself. Michael quietly got to his feet, but had to duck slightly because of the plane's ceiling. Mike came outside of the airplane, and felt the wind on his face—it was slightly breezier today than yesterday. _What happened to the others, _he thought to himself as he once again stepped through the boggy water. As he came back onto hard ground he had a choice of thick jungle, a trampled pathway of where the dinosaurs had come from—where they had gone last night or where the herd of dinosaurs had gone to—with the trampled trail continuing into the jungle and out of sight.

_I'll go and see if there are any dinosaurs around, to watch,_ Mike thought to himself. Mike decided to follow the path of where the herd of dinosaurs were heading to, yesterday. _If there's even a slight sign of danger, I'll run back to the learjet,_ Mike thought to himself. As he walked, he began to wonder what was happening back at home—although not much as school's starting tomorrow; so in that respect this was more exciting than being at home. He only hoped he and his family could make it off this island, and being able to tell the tale of staying on this island that was inhabited by dinosaurs. _Too bad I didn't bring my camera or phone with me, I think one of my parents have brought their mobile phone with them though_, an extra thought occurred to him.

Mike continued to walk, listening to the birds and the animal sounds in the distance, and the wind slowing down slightly. He continued to walk for several minutes of silence. _It just seems to continue, throughout the jungle,_ Mike thought looking down at the muddy grass. _I'll head back now, before anyone notices that I left_, Mike thought.

* * * *

Frank opened his eyes, and was awoken suddenly by the loud honking sound of a dinosaur. Frank saw a small herd of those dinosaurs making their way through the jungle down below, walking past them. Richard and his sister Lauren both woke up.

"Cool!" Richard exclaimed, looking down from the enormous branch on the tree down at the dinosaurs. "They are different species of hadrosaurs," Richard said, and indeed there were different species, one with a sail on its back and a dark brown colour, another one with a bony crest atop of its skull, and the third species being the most famous—the Parasaurolophus with its large, elaborate cranial crest which formed a long curved tube projecting upwards and back from the skull.

Frank looked around at his surroundings; indeed they were high up but there were some trees just as high or higher, all around them—so it was hard to get a clear view of the jungle, however there were quite numerous large gaps they could see through. But they could get a good view of the ground below, and in the distance ahead; they could see glimpses of a flat surfaced terrain heading somewhere.

"That's a road," Frank said pointing northwards. "It must lead somewhere."

"Well let's follow it then," Richard said.

"What about the others?" Lauren asked, worryingly.

"What about them? We can't go back looking for them, we need to find someway of getting a message out to the rest of the world." Frank replied.

"I suppose your right," Lauren said, as Richard began to climb down the tree. "But wouldn't our parents want to know if we're still alive."

"We can't do anything about that right now, we don't know if they're still alive or not to be honest. I'm not trying to scare you, because it's the truth. We don't know much about this place at all." Frank replied as he watched Richard jump the last few meters to the ground. "I'll go next." Frank started to climb down. "I'll call you when you need to start climbing down."

"Right," Lauren said. She sat there for several minutes, waiting for him to call her.

"You can come down now," Frank shouted up at her as he reached the ground. "Take your time."

After Lauren had landed on the ground, the three of them began to make their way through the jungle and towards the road they had seen—or at least they hoped they had seen it.

"Are you sure you saw a road?" Lauren asked, starting to doubt her own eyes, as well as his.

"Yes, I know what I saw," Frank said as he pushed away a branch of a tree that had gotten in his way.

* * * *

Aaron woke up in the tree, holding onto his wife. He had woken up due to the sound of a loud groaning sound. He could still hear the sound of running water—coming from the stream. He looked down at his wife's ankle, and almost vomited. The bite mark had caused all the skin around it to get swollen—going a purple blue colour, but it was a large one at that. But that with the added blood that had dried there, it was very nauseating and disgusting. She needed desperate medical attention now, but the only way to get that, was to get off the island and head to Costa Rica.

"Celia, you need to wake up," Aaron said quietly.

Celia in response groaned, and her body shuffled slightly.

"Celia wake up," Aaron said, trying to remain patient.

Celia groaned once again.

"Celia, you need to wake up, we have to find the others," Aaron said, much more loudly. This time he watched as she opened her eyes.

"W-where are we?" She asked weakly.

"Still up in a tree on Isla Sorna," Aaron answered.

"H-here I thought that was just a really bad nightmare," Celia replied.

"Your ankle needs medical attention," Aaron said.

"Oh no," Celia said, moving in a position to look at her ankle properly while still in the tree. Aaron shuffled away from her as best as he could, to give her space.

"It's all bruised," She said as she inspected her ankle, lifting it slightly up into the air. "We need to go and find the others," Aaron said. "We need to move out of the tree, before that blood attracts insects and various other things."

"I don't want to die Aaron," Celia whimpered.

"You won't," Aaron said, to try to relax her slightly; but he personally had no control over what was going on here.

* * * *

Michael returned to the learjet that was almost completely surrounded by a bog, and slightly buried by it—as it had been yesterday. He heard his name being called—by the sound of it, it was his mother. _Oh crap, I've not got an excuse either_, he thought to himself. He saw his mother and father along with Robert step out of the learjet and looked over at Michael.

"Mike! What are you doing over there!?" Harry yelled. "Get back over here."

Mike walked across the bog to his parents.

"Where were you going?" Harry asked.

"For a walk," Mike answered.

"A walk," Loretta replied. "You can't just get up and go for a walk here. It's too dangerous here. Something could've happened to you."

"I know what I was doing," Mike shot back.

"No you don't," Harry said. "Don't go running off like that again."

"As you wish," Michael replied.

* * * *

Frank and the two teenagers carried on making their way through the jungle. And for the time being Frank was enjoying the silence. The two of them hadn't spoken in a while; they hadn't complained or anything. He felt the wind blowing on his face. They eventually came out of the thick jungle and out into a large clearing. Indeed in front of them was a dusty road that looked as though it hadn't been maintained for several years — which was probably true.

"Which way do we go?" Lauren asked.

"We'll go…" Frank looked where the road led to the left in the distance, leading into the jungle somewhere, and looked to the right and again leading off somewhere into the jungle. "To the left."

"Fifty, fifty chance," Rick said.


End file.
